


Сухие глаза

by Vindi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Guilt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: О чувстве вины и о доверии, которое не лечит.
Relationships: Tao Ren/Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro
Kudos: 1





	Сухие глаза

Глаза Пирики были красными и мокрыми. Она всегда была той ещё плаксой, но после того случая — после того случая её глаза не высыхали неделю. Или две. Хорохоро дней не считал. Он догадывался, что каникулы закончились, но как давно? Отец не заставлял его ходить в школу. С тех пор, как он принёс Хорохоро домой на руках, отец вообще не заставлял его ходить. Хорохоро, послушно распластавшись на постели, нырял из холодного сна в душную явь и обратно. Пирика, шмыгая носом, часто открывала окно, чтобы проветрить комнату, но Хорохоро забивался под одеяло с головой, иногда — накрывался ещё и подушкой. Он не хотел случайно смотреть на Пирику, не хотел лишний раз видеть её грустное лицо. Было бы из-за кого реветь.

Как плачет Дамуко, он не видел. Не слышал даже. Через плотные порывы метели ни хрена разглядеть было нельзя — и свистела она, как бешеная. Но он знал, что Дамуко надрывает голос, знал, что по её щекам бегут слёзы, — и знал, что никогда не вытрет её щёки ладонями. Он не отозвался тогда, когда мог её услышать, не обернулся тогда, когда мог её увидеть. Он убил её.

Сколько бы раз Хорохоро ни выныривал из того сна, его глаза оставались сухими. Наверное, свои слёзы он выревел в тот день, когда в последний раз поднялся на дамбу. Ветер был сильный и больно резал веки, когда Хорохоро позволил ему столкнуть себя вниз.

Даже у Рена плакать выходило лучше.

Хорохоро точно видел, как повлажнели его ресницы — а радужка, и без того жёлтая-жёлтая, стала ещё ярче. Хорохоро точно видел, потому что Рен не закрыл глаза, когда в первый раз его поцеловал.

Наверное, следовало убедить Рена, что он неправильно всё понял, что Хорохоро возбудился из-за тренировочного боя в целом, а не из-за того, что Рен придавил его разгорячённым телом к неровному полу. Как и вчера, ага. И позапоза-сколько-то-там-вчера. И то, что для избежания неловких ситуаций Хорохоро смерть как необходимо подрочить, прежде чем зайти за Реном в офуро, — тоже его личные проблемы, помощи в этом он просить не планировал!.. И тем более не планировал отдавать Рену первый поцелуй!

Да, надо было так Рену и сказать: ты избалованный придурок, ты слишком много о себе думаешь, ты в край уже охренел — а ещё надо было двинуть кулаком ему в лицо, и тогда бы Рен двинул в ответ ещё больнее, может и не раз, может и между ног добавил бы, и проблема бы разрешилась: у Хорохоро больше никогда бы на него не встал. Может быть, и сам Хорохоро больше никогда бы не встал. Отличный план.

Хорохоро не смог выдавить ни слова, потому что у Рена мокро блестели глаза.

Губы Рена были тёплыми, мягкими и несмелыми — совсем не такими, какие Хорохоро представлял. Когда Хорохоро, отвечая на поцелуй, осторожно коснулся их языком, они послушно разомкнулись.

Это было невыносимо.

— Ты ночью не спал. Давно у тебя такого не было. Кажется, в последний раз ты выбесил меня этим в Америке.

Рен отстранённо смотрел в окно, медленно опустошая стакан молока. Его голос был спокойным, но плечи Хорохоро напряглись.

Сны о заснеженных горах он перестал видеть в разгар второго этапа Турнира — или, скорее, у него не оставалось лишней энергии на то, чтобы вспомнить о них утром или выпутаться из них посреди ночи. Но сегодня его силой вышибло из сна, впечатало в футон, как ударом волны в скалу, — и он долго, усердно дышал, уставившись в тёмный потолок. В виски гулко долбило пульсом, тело облепило холодной плёнкой пота. Сухая боль резала глаза. Хорохоро долго выравнивал дыхание, прежде чем устало повернуть голову в сторону и увидеть Рена. Обычно он спал на спине, но сегодня отвернулся на бок. «Наверное, шрам болит», — подумалось Хорохоро, и он тут же пожалел, что обернулся.

Он старался не шуметь, когда выпростался из-под одеяла, на цыпочках обошёл громко сопящего Чоколава и выскользнул в прохладный коридор. Короро мгновенно возникла перед ним, обеспокоенно прильнула к его щеке. Хорохоро был малодушно рад, что она не может спросить вслух, почему ему снова не спится.

— Я тебя разбудил? Извини, — пробормотал Хорохоро, неосторожно вцепив пальцы в сэндвич так, что на колени посыпались крошки.

— О нет, — хмыкнул Рен, переводя на его лицо острый взгляд. — Я спал как убитый.

Хорохоро мрачно подумал, что шутки Рена временами бывают дрянее шуток Чоколава. Рен словно подхватил его мысли:

— Ты разбудил Чоколава. Он, знаешь ли, теперь чутко реагирует на слуховые раздражители.

Рен вновь прижался губами к стакану, но пристального взгляда от Хорохоро не оторвал — как будто ожидал оправданий. Хорохоро почувствовал: ещё немного — и сэндвич в его ладони развалится напополам. Он отложил его на тарелку и отряхнул шорты.

— И чего это он тебе жаловаться побежал? Мамочка ты нам, что ли? — освободившейся рукой Хорохоро подпёр подбородок, другую положил на стол, потарабанил по нему пальцами. Вопросы прозвучали не так беспечно, как должны были.

— Ты считал вообще, сколько его ударов прозевал на тренировке?! — Рен с резким стуком вернул опустевший стакан на стол. Хорохоро показалось, что стекло треснуло. — Чоколав даже не использовал силу Авафа! Он предположил, что ты перед сном набил под завязку живот и поэтому страдал от бессонницы, — Рен рывком поднялся со стула. — А я считаю, что ты, конечно, кретин, но проблема в чём-то другом.

Спокойно, подумал Хорохоро, и стиснул ладонь на столе в кулак. Рен подошёл ближе, так, что навис над ним, и Хорохоро почувствовал тепло его тела.

— Твоя безответственность, — процедил Рен, — перестала быть твоей личной проблемой, когда мы назвались командой. Я одолею Мёо в любом случае, но предпочёл бы, чтобы ты при этом не захрапел прямо на арене.

Хорохоро резко подскочил — чёлка Рена на мгновение царапнула его лицо, ножки стула противно скрипнули по деревянному полу. Теперь Рен смотрел на Хорохоро снизу вверх — но его взгляд менее давящим от этого не становился.

— Слушай… — Хорохоро запустил пальцы себе в волосы, больно зацепил кожу на затылке. Глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Не парься. Иногда мне снятся… детские кошмары. Ничего особенного. Высплюсь сегодня и буду в форме.

Хорохоро опустил ладонь, крепко вцепился пальцами в край футболки. Нет… Нет, под жгучим взглядом Рена невозможно было удержать злость в глотке. 

— Не собираюсь я тебя подводить! Не собираюсь повторять ошибок, из-за которых ты…

Выражение лица Рена резко изменилось — стало каким-то удивлённым или даже растерянным — и Хорохоро понял, что наговорил лишнего.

— Я… Короче, — он тряхнул головой и хлопнул плечо Рена вспотевшей ладонью: надавил ей сильнее, чем рассчитывал, — мы размажем Мёо и сразимся с Йо, не бесись. Лучше за своим режимом сна следи, а то проспишь момент, когда я стану Королём Шаманом.

Он растянул губы в улыбке, но острое плечо Рена не спешило расслабляться. Рен смотрел в лицо Хорохоро широко распахнутыми глазами и молчал. Что бы он там себе ни понял, Хорохоро не собирался иметь с этим дел. Он опустил руку и, запихнув ладони в карманы шортов, вышел из кухни. Рен не стал его окликать, и Хорохоро понадеялся, что разговор закончен. Желудок неприятно крутило: хорошо, что он не стал доедать сэндвич.

Вечерняя тренировка оказалась немногим продуктивнее. Утренняя тупость и усталость давно выветрились, но дурацкие мысли о дурацком сне и дурацком диалоге с Реном не отставали, как бы Чоколав ни старался вышибить их из башки Хорохоро вместе с мозгами.

С защитой Хорохоро справлялся, но сконцентрироваться на контратаке — на полной синхронизации с Короро — никак не удавалось. Он пытался вспомнить себя в тот момент, когда сражался с прихвостнями Хао, — но тело сопротивлялось, зная, что не ведёт сейчас смертельный бой.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — в конце концов вздохнул Чоколав, рассеивая форму сверхдуши.

Грудь обожгло бессильной яростью. Хорохоро готов был заорать, готов был броситься на Чоколава с голыми кулаками, но прикосновение Короро к ладони остановило его. Ещё меньше, чем команду, чем Рена, чем самого себя, Хорохоро хотел бы подвести её.

— Да, пожалуй, — в итоге выдавил он и, развернувшись, отправился в сторону гостевого дома.

Рен, до этого молча наблюдавший за поединком, задел его плечом, когда сделал шаг навстречу Чоколаву. Хорохоро отвёл взгляд, чтобы не видеть его лицо в этот момент.

После быстрого душа Хорохоро повалился на футон, не особо надеясь заснуть, — но задремал, когда на подушку опустилась Короро. От её тела веяло прохладой, тоскливой, больной, как тот самый сон, от которого Хорохоро никогда не пытался сбежать по-настоящему: он заслужил этот холод.

Из смутной дрёмы его вырвал щелчок запираемой двери и оживший светильник. Хорохоро сонно приподнял голову. В комнату зашёл Рен, видимо, только из душа: одет он был в одни спортивные штаны, волосы на ходу вытирал полотенцем. Ни Чоколава, ни Басона с ним не было: наверное, именно поэтому исчезла из комнаты и Короро.

Рен прошёл босиком мимо, и на подушку Хорохоро, чуть не ударив его по носу, приземлилось что-то тяжёлое. Хорохоро бездумно подхватил артефакт — им оказалась стеклянная баночка с проволокой мелкого текста на боку. Разбираться в шифре желания не было, а Рен молча вытаскивал из шкафа футон. Хорохоро, усевшись по-турецки, открыл баночку — нос тронуло лёгким запахом аптеки и трав. Содержимое было полупрозрачным и вязким.

У Хорохоро мгновенно потеплели щёки и ладони. Он осторожно закрутил крышку, вернул баночку ровно на то место, куда она приземлилась, вцепился ладонями в колени и покосился на Рена. Тот раскладывал свой футон как ни в чём не бывало, не объясняясь ни жестами, ни взглядом.

— Рен, ты… Эммм, — Хорохоро не придумал, как уточнить поделикатнее: — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя в задницу трахнул?

У Рена резко покраснели уши — Хорохоро почти успел умилиться, прежде чем в его лицо смачно впечаталась подушка.

— Это не!.. Этим рубцы мажут! Дебил.

Хорохоро отпихнул подушку куда-то к неубранному футону Чоколава, потёр нос ладонью и прошипел, даже не стараясь скрыть разочарования:  
— Спасибо за заботу, но мне ещё хватает сил допереть при желании до Фауста.

— Да кого вообще твои синяки волнуют, — пробормотал Рен. Он улёгся на живот, уткнулся лбом в скрещенные перед собой руки. Неловко помолчав, приглушённо вздохнул и тихо, так, что Хорохоро пришлось напрячь весь свой слух, попросил: — Помоги мне обработать шрам на спине.

Хорохоро замер.

Когда они удовлетворяли друг друга, он целовал шею Рена, вылизывал его соски, ласкал его член руками и ртом. Он гладил его живот, бёдра, колени, сжимал ягодицы, покусывал, забываясь, ключицы и плечи, жадно запускал ладонь в волосы, слегка царапаясь — Рен так очаровательно всхлипывал, — и прижимался губами к чувствительной коже за ушами — но спины Рена не касался никогда.

Хорохоро не задумывался, почему. Рен не давал поводов считать, что был бы против. Но сейчас, когда Хорохоро подполз, запнувшись о своё одеяло, к футону Рена и окинул взглядом голую, открытую спину — он понял.

Рен никогда не прятал свою татуировку, словно она не являлась для него чем-то болезненным — и чем-то навязанным. Словно принял её как часть себя. Это было так смело: так похоже на Дамуко и так непохоже на Хорохоро. Хорохоро пытался сбежать от имени, которое дал ему отец, — Дамуко не пряталась от жестокого прозвища, выдуманного одноклассниками. Она была дочерью человека, явившегося, чтобы построить дамбу и затопить их земли, — а Рен был сыном главы клана Тао. 

Только смерть избавила их от следов родительских решений. Заткнула осуждающие Дамуко рты, перечеркнула татуировку Рена уродливым шрамом. Эту смерть к ним привёл Хорохоро.

Рен тихо, размеренно дышал. Хорохоро пусто проследил взглядом путь капли, сорвавшейся с его волос и скатившейся по шее к сведённым лопаткам, механически открутил крышку и зачерпнул мазь ладонью. Губы не оставляла горькая ухмылка. Он дотронулся до красного края шрама между лопаток, осторожно провёл пальцами по кромке. Рен задержал дыхание, его плечи резко напряглись.

— Холодно? — выдавил Хорохоро, мгновенно останавливаясь. На вопрос «больно?» Рен бы не ответил честно.

Рен резко выдохнул и усмехнулся:

— Ты такой идиот.

Хорохоро поморщился.

— Вот чего ты опять…

— Я не из-за тебя умер.

Горло Хорохоро сдавило невидимыми тисками. Мышцы Рена под его ладонью вдруг расслабились — просто, легко.  
— Только идиоты присваивают себе чужие ошибки. Но помогать мне не совершать ошибки новые, — Рен повернул голову, и Хорохоро увидел его улыбку, — я тебе не запрещаю.

Хорохоро не смог улыбнуться в ответ: глотку склеило чем-то вязким и щекотным, чем-то, что заставило губы дрожать. Хорохоро молча провёл ладонью вдоль спины. Больше он не осторожничал. Он тщательно втирал мазь в обнажённую рану и края разорванной татуировки — и тело Рена откликалось на его касания доверчивой дрожью. Боль, засевшая в горле, отдавала горьким теплом во рту, и Хорохоро наклонился, пробуя дрожь Рена погорячевшими губами и языком. Вкус чистой кожи и лекарственный запах ударили Хорохоро в голову вместе с откровением: Рен никогда не боялся доверить ему спину.

И тогда, когда Хорохоро, защитивший Пино, Зорю и Кадимахида, но не защитивший Рена, очнулся и увидел его, не бездвижного, не холодного, не мёртвого — благодаря не ему, не Чоколаву, благодаря Йо! — он не успел извиниться, потому что Рен наклонился, чтобы поправить бинт на его голове, и коснулся сухими губами его виска. Рен был рядом — и остался рядом, когда они сражались с големом. Он будет рядом, когда наступит время сразиться с Йо.

Хорохоро вёл языком по изгибам татуировки, целовал плечи и шею Рена — и дрожал вместе с ним. Его ладонь лежала на пояснице, влажной и горячей, и когда Хорохоро прижался губами к щеке Рена, она тоже была мокрой. Из-за пота или воды, стекающей с невысохшей чёлки, — а может быть, может быть из-за того же самого, что непривычно, забыто подкатывало к глазам Хорохоро. Но он не успел коснуться губами сомкнутых ресниц Рена, чтобы проверить.

Рен прошептал:

— Расскажи мне. Расскажи, что тебе снится.

Когда раздался неровный стук и Рен со щелчком отпер дверь, впуская громко зевающего Чоколава в комнату, Хорохоро ощутил прохладное колебание рейрёку: следом за Миком залетела Короро. Хорохоро не стал выбираться из-под одеяла — и накрылся подушкой. Он не хотел случайно смотреть на Короро, не хотел лишний раз видеть её грустное лицо.

Хорохоро хотел заплакать — и не мог.

«Я ведь уже сказал: детские кошмары. Ничего особенного».


End file.
